


Confusion

by DemonOfRage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfRage/pseuds/DemonOfRage
Summary: after being sent off to Paragamy's school Ruby's life changes forever. she learns the way society works until it shatters with the revolt from a group called the rising sun, a group said to free all Keita from the oppressive system.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work ever. please let me know what I can do to improve my writing.

I watched as the car slowly pulled up to my new school, I would be spending the rest of my childhood here. I got the acceptance letter last weekend, my parents were ecstatic when I told them it came. My parents went here as well. As we pulled up I saw the sign, ‘paragamy’s school for upcoming Kieta’. I am a Kieta, a portion of society born with the gift of magic. I'm not exactly sure what that entails, parents don’t typically speak of it due to old tradition. All I know is that it involves something called pairs. My parents say they were set up as a pair in school. We finally pull up the long walkway to the entrance. There I saw a bunch of parents saying goodbye to their children. Some were crying, other hugging, however some parents were distant. “Are you gonna get out anytime soon wildfire?” Dad asks me. I didn’t notice my parents get out. “No, I don’t wanna get out soon.” I thought, but robotically I got out of the car. Truth is I didn’t wish to be here, I wanna stay home with mom and dad and our cat, Beetle. When I looked up I saw Momma crying. “Why are you crying Momma?” “I’m crying because I’ll miss you.” I tried to think of a way to make her feel better, but I couldn’t, no matter what I thought of saying it wouldn’t be true. I wouldn’t see Momma and Dad for a long time. Suddenly Dad was hugging me. Quickly I hugged back and noticed my shirt was getting wet. “What was on my shirt?” I thought but then Dad pulled back and i saw he was crying. Dad never cried, never. Suddenly my vision went blurry. Then Dad pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped my face. After Dad was finished wiping my face, Momma pulled me into a hug. I put one arm around Momma and held out my other to Dad. “Momma, Daddy, I’ll miss you,” I whispered. “We’ll miss you too wildfire.” Momma and Dad always had these moments where they would speak in unison, it always weirded me out but now I think I’m gonna miss it. Out of nowhere I heard a loud boom. 

As I look up I see an old and withered woman standing on top of the stairs and that she had slammed the doors open. “All students come with me,” she said, nose pointed high in the air. The woman was old with gray shoulder-length hair and wrinkles. She had an elegance about her. I couldn’t see her eyes though. My parents let go. Wordlessly I followed the woman waving to my parents as I went. When I got into the school I was amazed. Outside it looked like any old building does. But inside everything looked brand new. If I had my phone with me I would’ve taken a picture. The school has a no phone policy. My parents,took it when I got my letter, so I've grown used to not having it. I still go to grab it sometimes though. I guess when you have magic phones aren't really necessary. Around me other kids were gasping in wonder as well. Quickly chatter started erupting. I suppose people have started making friends. All my friends are normal humans, so there's no familiar face in sight. I went to public school so I could be acquainted with society before coming here. It also could've been a backup in case of the rare chance that I wasn't Keita as well. It's possible for a child of two Keita to be a normal human, the vice versa is also possible. But I only know that a normal child can be born from Keita because, my uncle is perfectly normal, never going to any Keita schools. He wasn't ever bitter about it though. When the rest,of my family found out my uncle confided,in me that after hearing from Dad about school that he was glad he was normal. My uncle is a very meek man, I guess he would've been to stressed for this kind of school. Finally we make it to two spiraling staircases. “Boys go to the left, girls continue following me.” the mysterious lady orders. We diverge into the two groups. I continue following the woman when I hear a piece of two girls chatting,” I can't believe Madame Paragamy greeted us herself.” that woman is Paragamy? I don't know much so I guess she could be. When I imagined Paragamy, I imagined some old guy. I guess she could be a member of the Paragamy line, assuming it’s a last name. I guess Paragamy could be a title and only they are allowed to preside over education for next generations? 

Finally we reach a door. “Alright girls this is your dorm area. There a four separate blocks with twelve girls per block. You will stay here until your fifth year when you will be sorted and paired. After that you will move into an apartment with your paired one.” Madame Paragamy informs.”Alright Girls go and look for your names.” a swarm of girls diverge to the four doors. I search for my name until i finally see it at the last door, Willow Marsh. I open the door and see a common area and a staircase. I see six door on the first floor connected to the common rooms. I walk up the stairs and see six more doors. All of them have names on them I realized. I read the plaque in front of me, Amelia Grey. “um, excuse me.” I hear a tiny whisper behind me. I turn around and see who I assume is Amelia. She had hair that hung in front of her face and big forest green eyes peeking through.” oh, sorry.” I quickly step to the side. “It’s alright, what’s your name?” “Willow, but everyone calls me wildfire.” “Wildfire?” i point to my hair,”it’s probably due to the red mess on top of my head.” “ah.” Amelia awkwardly goes into her room, the conversation obviously over. I look for the rest of the doors on the floor. On the doors I see Katie Ressen, Mary Lock, Caren Stevens, Lucille Richard, and finally Miranda Evans. Everyone but me, I went downstairs and I see the door next to the stairs has my name on it. I open my door and see the room. It’s a plain white room with brown floors. The bed is big enough for three people in it, there’s a dresser the same color as the floors. I look out the window and see an area that I think is a courtyard. I look on the bed and see a set of clothes and a stack of books with a letter on top of it. I open the letter and gloss over it, it’s a generic welcome letter that’s very bland. I look at the books and see the titles, “The History of Keita.”,”The Hierarchy of Classification”,”Wielders’, and finally, “Protectors.” that doesn’t seem like many books for a school, oh well less work I guess. I look through the set of clothes. I see a button up shirt, a red skirt, a blazer with the school symbol in the upper right corner, a sword and staff encased in a shield, black knee socks, and loafers. Under the clothes, I see a schedule. before I could read it I heard Madame paragamy, “Girls come out and follow me, it’s time for orientation.” I quickly put on my dress shoes and go into the common floor. Silently all of us filed into a line and followed Madame Paragamy.


End file.
